


Течение времени

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Задумчивый взор сорокасемилетнего мужчины направлен на плазменный экран, на котором откатывает свою программу, казалось бы, по-прежнему молодой парень.





	Течение времени

_«Время не спрашивает у нас разрешения на движение часовых стрелок вперёд. Оно совершенно не беспокоится о том, боимся ли мы быстрого потока секунд, дней, а то и лет. Нам, простым смертным, приходится мириться с началом старости. Мириться с так внезапно поседевшими волосами, знойной болью в спине и суставах, а также с глубокими старческими морщинами»._

На еле заметно помутневшие голубые глаза спадают серые, поседевшие локоны. Они всё ещё выглядят ухоженными, только вот, увы, не такими яркими и шелковистыми как в юношеские годы. Задумчивый взор сорокасемилетнего мужчины направлен на плазменный экран, на котором откатывает свою программу, казалось бы, по-прежнему молодой парень.

Отпив из бокала вино, Виктор с долей зависти смотрит на золотистые растрёпанные волосы, еле достающие своими кончиками до сильных плеч фигуриста.

— Годы щедры к тебе, — тихо произносит Никифоров, всматриваясь в излучающие упрямство и целеустремлённость зелёные глаза.

Юрий, отлично выполнив очередной сложный трюк, самоуверенно — будто бы специально — смотрит в камеру, заставляя этим самым мужчину нервно сглотнуть и почувствовать пробежавшийся по спине холод.

Даже когда Виктору уже было столько же, сколько Плисецкому сейчас, он не мог позволить себе выглядеть так молодо. Он не мог позволить себе откатывать всё те же программы, что в свои двадцать лет. Мужчина быстро старел. Поначалу он боялся этого, но позже смирился, окончательно погрузившись в обучение молодых фигуристов.

_Но у Юрия был другой нрав._

Парень никогда не поддавался времени, он упрямо шёл вперёд, при этом не теряя себя прошлого. Его когда-то наставник, Виктор, ужасно завидовал такому качеству своего подопечного. Всё существо Никифорова грызла обида и зависть, но тот всегда скрывал это, потому что считал такое отношение непрофессиональным. Уйдя в себя, мужчина решил бросить обучение Плисецкого и разорвать их с ним отношения.

Виктор ясно помнил тот день, когда глаза тогда ещё наивного двадцатилетнего парня, не успевшего познать все тяготы жизни, были наполнены горькими слезами. Но опытный фигурист постарался проигнорировать и это, и колкую, взвывающую боль внутри себя. Скорее всего, именно в тот момент в Плисецком впервые был заложен фундамент стойкости ко всему, что могло бы причинить хоть малейший вред его сознанию.

Осушив бокал, мужчина берёт пульт, а позже, в последний раз бросив взгляд на Юрия, нажимает на красную кнопку и заставляет экран погаснуть.


End file.
